deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ops: Brawler Sharks
Ops: Brawler Sharks is the Military Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. These heavy Aquatoids commandos are heavyweight special forces unit, trained in close-combat and their own extreme hardcore pro-wrestling style. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' SharpShark was a member the Allied Commando Beret who survived the war with his combat knife long time ago when the rouge general named Don Jaws who led the enemy army from the hostile nation. After the war, he quit the Beret group and started as the brawler of the underground cage fights for prize money. Then later he was called in and recruited by the Patriot Star for his hardened fighting prowess of extreme hardcore wrestling and brawling skills to his new team. His old team have died in action at General Don Jaws' base. 'Back on Track brings a New Team' During his training with remembrance, he met his new team members, Fish Scout; Squidro; Toxic Flood; Volt Cracker; Tidal Orca; Tool-Cutter Shark; Rock Bait; Sea Dragon; "Kid" Kit Shrimp; The Clubster; Hammerslam Shark; and Beauty Bite, and they all agree to work together as a team, a new bold team to SharpShark and dubbing the name "Brawler Sharks", named after his late team since the last major conflict. After their basic and advance training is complete, they received their first assignment from their Patriot Star commanding officer and General Don Jaws' enemy, General MacJagger and were sent into troubled paradise island of Santo Marina where SharpShark's nemesis and his Warlord Naval Army occupied there to find the veteran lone wolf named "El Piranho" and pushed the Warlords off the island. 'Operation: Tropical Thunderstorm' By morning, the Brawler Sharks have made it into the amphibious landing on the beach behind the enemy lines. Their one of main objectives is to cut off their defenses by destroying their anti-air guns and artilleries so the paratroopers can landed safely without any casualties and killing the Warlord Naval grunts along the way by using their special abilities and disarming them with close-combat and extreme hardcore wrestling and brawling skills. As the Warlords' defenses are crippled and destroyed, they begin their real mission until Fish Scout found some unnoticed bloody corpse left it in minutes, leaving one only trace to the jungle swamplands and that's where they're heading to and a chance of El Piranho might be there. 'Finding El Piranho' In the jungle swamplands, they can smell the stenches of blood, dry and wet, as they sensed the patrols and scouting parties in their presence. They spread out to find the traces of El Piranho and taking out those patrol units for hunting sport. While they're hunting the patrols, they found only small clues of his disappearance until they found El Piranho's dead team members from his unit. As the team are regrouped, they've learned that his team were ambushed and killed all in once but there's no body of the unit leader. And soon they continue their mission, they were ambushed and surrounded by General Don Jaws' elite troops and then suddenly, El Piranho finally showed up as he killed the elite troops single-handedly with his bare bloody hand and a combat knife. Rescued by one-man army and survivalist, the team finally found him and they followed El Piranho to the abandoned village, razed by the Warlords two days ago. They camped at the abandoned village, El Piranho explained to SharpShark and his team about what has happened three days ago. He and his team were parachuted into the insertion point where the ambushers were expected them. He escaped from the ambush after they were dropped but unable to save his fellow teammates but managed to kill the ambushers. Exhausted, El Piranho ate the dead enemies to survive and then went to find the peaceful village where he must be healed from his wounds. While he was treated well by the villagers, he learned that his dead team were intercepted from the possible location of the source from one of dead enemy soldiers' interceptor. Then suddenly, the Warlords have located him and attacking the village as they're killing the villagers but El Piranho defended them as he attacked the Warlord Naval Armed Forces. Then, he got struggled by three remaining enemy soldiers and brawled to the last remaining village hut and killed them one by one. But as the enemy reinforcement is arriving, El Piranho hid himself inside one of the corpses of dead soldier. But when he hid himself inside the corpse, he has the ability to use it as his cover as well his perfect disguise (well, almost exactly.) As he went to the defense line where SharpShark and his team disabled it, he infiltrated the base and contacted the Patriot Star for his status and the situation but before he nearly completed his report to them, he was compromised and fought his way to escape and escaped from his corpse; and that's how he survived. With his explanation is clear and the awkward moment has happened when they actually ate parts of corpses, they set off to find and cripple the interceptor base in the jungle. 'The Bait Marked the Spot' SharpShark and his team have located the interceptor base near the village and they must disable it as well save the villagers from being executed by the Warlords Naval Armed Forces. After they rescued the villagers and killed the enemy soldiers without being detected and alerted, they've learned the base has a weak spot is down through the hole from the village hut they have dug in. Thanks to the information and the help from freed villagers, they've infiltrated the base and disabled the security then disrupted the interceptor. But before they set up to destroy the base, they've located Fleet Admiral Jaws on the satellite image and he's at the docks just up north, attempting to escape. They destroyed the base and they rushed to the docks to stop Fleet Admiral Jaws from escaping. The team has arrived at the docks in time and they're going to lure Fleet Admiral into the open spot. Fish Scout, "Kid" Kit Shrimp, and Beauty Bite will be baits for Fleet Admiral Jaws while the rest are going to take out his forces on the Warlords' Naval Ship. Luring the Fleet Admiral Jaws wasn't so easy but they have managed him out of sight from his guards. Onboard of the Warlords Naval Ship, they discovered something sinister inside the cargo hold: the Warlords are attempting to dump toxic waste into the bottom of the sea to poison all living aquatic beings and the team must stop the Warlords before they carried out their dumping. While the team fought their way to stop their evil plan and secure the ship, Beauty Bait lured Fleet Admiral Jaws into their trap while Fish Scout and "Kid" Kit Shrimp killed his guards following their leader. When they lured him into their trap, they captured him but not without a fight until SharpShark and his team showed up and he goes one-on-one with Fleet Admiral Jaws in one wrestling showdown. SharpShark beaten him hard down until slipped down to the ground but he tricked his nemesis and defeated him in a pin fall then cuffed him. The mission was accomplished, Fleet Admiral Jaws, the enemy ship secured, and Santo Marina was liberated. 'Aftermath' Following the end of the Santo Marina Mission, the team is now supervising the Patriot Star's new initiative, the White Ocean 7 Unit, and each team member lead seven teams to defeat the Warlords' Black Ocean 7 Unit. In the 21st century, Brawler Sharks joined the UN-GDI and residing in a top secret location in the U.S. Virgin Isle. 'Team Members' SharpShark Leader of the team and one hardened Aquatoid army. Arnold "SharpShark" Whiteshark was once a member of the commando beret unit during war and survived the dangerous mission, resulting his fellow teammates got killed behind the enemy line. After he quit the beret group, SharpShark became a brawler at the underground cage fight until he was called into service by the Patriot Star and lead his new team of well-trained hardcore extreme wrestling soldiers to fight Admiral Don Jaws. On the battlefield and missions, he can kill his enemies with his combat knife before they scream. Fish Scout The blue Aquatoid-like Shark who can scout the enemy base and lured his enemies into a trap. Scott Fishwick was enlisted into the navy where he was trained as one of the commandos and the Scout class of the unit. After he was relieved from his duty, Fishwick is trained in Mixed Martial Arts school until he was met and recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of SharpShark's unit. Squidro An Aquatoid-like Squid who can crush his multiple enemies with his four arms. Steward Qaurtropus was engineer for the navy who fixes anything with an inch at the engine room. But, he's also a professional brawler when he fought the sailors at the staff room in a four-on-one fight. After he was kicked out from the navy, Qaurtropus was selected by the Patriot Star for a chance as he became the member of SharpShark's unit. Toxic Flood An Aquatoid-like Manta Ray who has the ability of toxic waste on his enemies. Terry Mantados was a member of the covert ops unit who is the specialist of sneak attacks, ambushing his enemies behind their back and beneath them. After the last mission was a success, Mantados was selected by the Patriot Star as member of SharpShark's unit to fight Admiral Don Jaw and his Warlords army. Volt Cracker An Aquatoid-like Eel who has the ability of high voltage electricity, electrifying his enemies by touching on the ground, anything that's with electricity, and living enemies with his bare hands. Ray Zappòs is the American Hispanic and was the electrician for the company until he lost his job despite he did the good job. After that, he went into a street gangland where he became the pit fighter for the underground cage fight arena. After he won the prize money, Ray was met by SharpShark and asked to join the unit for the big chance which he accepted and ready to fight the Warlords. Tidal Orca An Aquatoid-like Orca who has the ability of making sound-waves loudly, making his enemies goes deaf. Oscar Tidalwhale was a member of the navy special experiment division where he was one of the volunteers for a risky top secret project of sonic-wave blast approved by the government. On the very edge of project failure, Tidalwhale had finally pulled it off as the energy of sonic-wave reaching into his longs, making extremely long enough to shout his sound-waves and the project was a success but it was decided that it was extremely dangerous to the military and the public; fortunately, he tapped into his new power to maintain and under control his voice. Then later, he was recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of SharpShark's unit. Tool-Cutter Shark A muscled Aquatoid-like Swordfish who can cut through well-defended doors and slices his foes with his tools from his snout. Ted Cutlassfin was a member of the naval armed forces since the war against Admiral Don Jaws and his rouge army when he was an engineer of the unit. But when he accidentally cut the wires from behind the wall while using his sharp snout, Cutlassfin was severely injured by the blast and he lost sharp snout. After he was taken to the medical facility when the war is over, he was in a special surgery where he snout was replaced by mechanical snout that it can cut through solid walls and metals with chainsaw and driller without having a problem. Then, he was recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of SharpShark's unit. Sea Dragon An Aquatoid-like Seahorse who can breath fire underwater because he's a part sea horse and dragon. Steven Dragofish was enlisted to the navy until he was selected by a group of scientist working on the experiment called "Seahorse Dragon Fire" and he was the first to try. After attaching into his mouth, Dragofish got the control of this experiment and tested out on the field for hours. After the project was a success, the lab came under fire when the flames have broken out but Dragofish managed to save them and other employees before it collapsed by fire. After the incident, Dragofish was approached by the Patriot Star as he was selected for SharpShark's unit to fight Admiral Don Jaws and his army. Rock Bait A young adult Aquatoid-like Shark who is lone shark fighter and kills his enemies swiftly with his bare hands. Rocky Blushark was born in a rough street where he causes some trouble until he was caught and arrested by the police. After his arrest and went on trial at the court, he had two options: one, go to jail or join the navy so he chose to join the navy where he spent his life at the battleship as a bragging sailor who gets insubordination few times. Then, he slipped into the commando unit when one of the members didn't showed up so he took his place and carried the mission although he haven't any military training or experience but he managed to survive anyway. After the mission, Blushark was caught and received military discharge and then kicked out of the navy for good. Few years later, Blushark is at the boxing gym where he make a living for it until he was visited by SharpShark and offered to join his unit which he accept it as he loves to fight and looking for trouble on Admiral Don Jaws and his goons. Some of his friends called him Rocky because he's hot and cool. "Kid" Kit Shrimp An Aquatoid-like Shrimp who is the expert of technician and engineering. Kenny McShrimp was a rookie member of the special forces unit as Specialist. McShrimp went over 10 successful missions with his unit and received the medal of honor until he saved his commander from danger and managed to escape with commandeered vehicle with the help his toolkit. After that mission was over and aborted, McShrimp was selected by the Patriot Star as a member of SharpShark's unit. Sometimes he's called the Kid because he's the shrimp but he can handle to fight. The Clubster An Aquatoid-like Lobster who can cut his enemies in half with his steel claw. Clay Lobberson was a chef from the navy who made some of the best meals he ever made, from yummy fish sticks to the delicious sushi, even diet meals with the right recipe. But in his part time, Lobberson is also the extreme hardcore wrestle who can break his opponent's arms or legs. On his last day of cooking for his fellow crewmen, Lobberson was recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of SharpShark's unit. Hammerslam Shark An Aquatoid-like Hammer-Shark who bashes his way through enemies' defense position with his hammerhead. A close-friend of SharpShark, Hector Hammershark was a member of the commando beret unit during the war and teamed up with him against Admiral Don Jaws. After the war, Hammershark became a pro-extreme wrestler for the underground wrestling where he beat many wannabes which they were came from Don Jaws' troopers until SharpShark came and teamed up once again to take on his mercenaries. After the brawl is over, Hammershark was offered to join his unit to fight their old enemy and accepted it. Beauty Bite A female Aquatoid-like Shark who is just like SharpShark. She's hot, sexy and deadly commando who can fight with her dirty hands and her own combat knife. Betty Bittana was a member of the different commando beret unit where she was trained hard and extremely well. When her first mission was aborted, Bittana was furious and went to that mission on her own, disobeying the direct order from her commanding officer but she completed her mission anyway. After her "mission" was accomplished, Bittana was about to get arrested but she resisted as she fought the MPs and the commanding officer in a fight then gave anyone a clear message: never mess with her ever again so they dropped the military charges on her effectively. That's until SharpShark came to see her and offered to join his unit and she's gladly accepted, looking for more fight from the Warlords. El Piranho An Aquatoid-like Piranha who is the veteran and the survivalist of the team. Emilo Parancho was a member of the naval armed forces since the war and led his men into a bloody battle against Fleet Admiral Don Jaws' army. After the battle is over, Parancho uses his survival technique to fool his enemies by using corpses as his cover and, insanely, taking over the enemy's corpse with his bare hands and after that, eaten the corpse he used or he killed because he's like a real-life piranha. Now he did it again in a troubled tropical island where he was "missing in action" until he was found by SharpShark and his unit. After Fleet Admiral Don Jaws is defeated, Parancho joined his unit as the veteran of the team. Bad guys better not mess with him or else he'll find them and kill them. Galleries Ops Brawler Sharks.png 'Inspiration' * Inspired from the 90's animated show, Street Sharks. * SharpShark is resembled after TMNT villain, Armaggon. * Rock Bait is resembled after the City of Heroes villain character, Captain Mako. * The rest is outfitted from Erik Larsen's Savage Dragon villain, Mako (the first costume appeared on the mini-series and guest appearance on The Maxx.) Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star